gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Agamemnon-class
The Agamemnon-class is a carrier spaceship in the Cosmic Era timeline. Combat Abilities Since its is designed mainly as a carrier, the Agamemnon-class is only lightly armed, featuring two dual high-energy beam cannons and several vulcan guns for defense. Thanks to its large hangar, the Agamemnon-class can carry many mobile suits or mobile armors in its hangar, which can serve as a mobile defense for the ships. For further protection, most ships of this class are accompanied by the smaller Drake-class escort ships. History The Agamemnon-class carrier is a large, wedge-shaped warship that can carry many mobile armors or mobile suits and deploy them rapidly using the linear catapults on either edge of the ship. Since the vessel also serves as a flagship, it has extensive bridge facilities for this service. Until the development of the ''Archangel''-class assault ship, the Agamemnon-class is the largest warship in OMNI Enforcer. In February, CE 70, the Roosevelt was the ship which carried the nuclear missiles, that would destroy the PLANT colony Junius Seven on February 14, Another Agamemnon-class ship, the Menelaos, was under command of Admiral Lewis Halberton, who commanded the 8th fleet from this ship. The Menelaos met with the Archangel on February 11, CE 71, which it should protect. However, the fleet was attacked by ZAFT and the Menelaos itself was sunk together with many other vessels of the fleet. In September CE 71, four Agamemnon-class ships, among them the Washington, Doolittle and Oda Nobunga, carried several nuclear missiles and TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armors, which were used to attack the PLANT homeland. The Doolittle, which was commanded by Blue Cosmos member Admiral William Sutherland, was eventually sunk on the last day of the first Bloody Valentine War by Yzak Joule in his GAT-X102 Duel. Several other Agamemnon-class ships also took part in the Second Battle of Jachin Due, with many of them being destroyed. One Agamemnon-class ship, the Ortigia was under command of Captain Meriol Pristis, a member of the Eurasian Federation's "Special Operatives X" and usually stationed at the Artemis asteroid fortress. The ship served as the base of operations of Canard Pars during his time as a pilot for the Federation. From this ship, Canard conducted several missions, until Garcia ordered his arrest. The crew of the ship however remained loyal to Canard and defected. Afterwards, the ship and the crew decided to become mercenaries. At some point after Mercenary Unit X split from the Earth Alliance, the Ortigia was modified with a large blade-like spar on its bow, which contained an enlarged version of the lightwave shield generators used by Pars' CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1 and YMF-X000A/H Dreadnought H mobile suits. After the first war, the Agamemnon-class was heavily modified, with the formerly sleek wedge widened across the beam and split into a fork arrangement to accommodate the new thickened and lengthened superstructure amid ships for stand-up launch facilities for the GAT-02L2 Dagger L and GAT-04 Windam mobile suits. With the new arrangement, the former deck-edge linear catapults have been eliminated and all mobile weapons launch from the centerline catapult instead. While this allows the Mobile Suits which launch from the carrier to equip Striker Packs, the downside of this design however is that the vessels can only launch Mobile Suits one after the other, which cuts the deploying speed of this ship in half. When the Second Bloody Valentine War started, one Agamemnon-class ship commanded the forces which attacked Aprilius One with nuclear weapons. The ship, together with the other ships and mobile suits from this fleet, were destroyed by ZAFT's Neutron Stampeder weapon. Several other ships of this class took also part in most other space battles of this war. Trivia *The Agamemnon and Menelaos are named for the Greek mythological heroes. *The Ortigia is an islet in the gulf of Siracusa, Sicily. *The Doolittle was named for General Jimmy Doolittle. *The Roosevelt was named for United States President Theodore Roosevelt *The Oda Nobunaga was named for the famed 16th-century Japanese warlord. *The Magsaysay was named for Philippines President Ramon Magsaysay External Links *Agamemnon-class on MAHQ *Agamemnon-class (refit) on MAHQ *Agamemnon-class on GundamOfficial *Agamemnon-class (refit) on GundamOfficial